Nova spes autem non mireris
by kessler123chromaton888
Summary: The young warrior heaveley wounded after a glorious fight to save his universe vanishes only to find himself in a place called The ere he meets the ancient spirit of all creation who takes and interest in him and seed the potential to save Marvel Multiverse from story will be a slight crossover with elements of DC and it is based in Tv show The Grimm slightly
1. Chapter 1

Nova spes autem non mireris

Darkness and pain flooded all his senses and chaotic sounds have been colliding , pushing himdeeper into oblivion. He had been trying to stay conscious but in the end he had lost that around him a deadly silence gave way to the mysterious sounds that grew thicker and at least moment of awareness a dry and almost impossible to hear voice reached him and his message was clear and so strong that his eyes opened and his entire body stiffened in anticipation of ghostly silhouette was transparent like a wave of water , terryfying yet also you watched closely you could notice delicate undulations that if overlapped , resembled the folds of an old woarned coat. However his face was clearly visible and gave its supernatural origin by its contours perhaps even a man a long time creature's face was intense and also seemed dignified. After a moment of pause he looked at human with slight interest in his lightly grey eyes.

Well ,well you can see me , now thats interesting – ghost said after few seconds And evedidently you can hear me, what an interesting human you are -he continued,with a slight movement of his his eyes narrowwed sharply and his jaw opened slightly.

No you are not human ,you are something more ,something far more unique and special , not to mention powerfull.- the ghost spoke lowly but when i thought that it would be over he started to speak again.

He had felt something which resembled a gentle touch by sensacion but i couldnt quite pinpoint ghosts eyes were becoming wider and wider until he chuckled loudly.

Hm you are someone who can change the tide and save them from all these events and challenge the celestials. You are The Grimm as well as powerfull sorcerer and have a divine power in your core , the power equal to that of highiest tier archangels surpassing them even , huh the only beings more powerfull are The Living Trubunal and The One Above All with and few others as a potential can you offer , finally someone who will stop the destroyers of multiverse,stop the invasions and unite the planet. A true vigilante who is not afraid to stain his hands with blood of enemies a master of warfare. - the old ghost said with a chuckle and a deep glint within his eyes.

Then his eyes started to shine with eteral light and the prophecy which will affect the multiverse was said. '' Thou shall come who posseses the via griseo, a darkness of man and nothingness will be repelled ,recall my words as world will bow to him" So speak i the voice of god the Creation which made multiverse the one that gave stones of powers and heart of each one. Go forth and bring the balance young one ,go forth – and save them all the spirit said and vanished.

The young man in body but old in mind lost the last of his strength and passed portal to new world ,to new earth opened under him and slowly he sunk to bottomless pit for his second life. And his name shall be heard again across time and space .All hail the legion of over milion the living legend Artur Kessler,The Grimm,The hurricane,The storm that follows and a good doctor. And god have mercy upon that who wanted to destroy the balance off all.


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening and decision

First thing he felt was a gentle touch of cool breeze upon his so slowly his jumbled mind started to awaken and he felt that his face was lying upon something groaned and blinked slowly,opening his eyes and observing his surroundings .Feeling like his body was hit by a truck ,he rested both of his hands upon the concrete floor and with difficulty pushed himself into sitting dizzy he closed his eyes and gently rested his head and body against the wall.

Artur focused to recall his memories and his breath hitched when he remembered the last words and prophecy told by the Spirit of Creation.

So i am in a Marvel Universe -he concluded

My entire universe and family are safe ,that is the most important of all.I will miss them but i knew

from the beginning that the path which i decided to walk will end in soltitude and being alone.

Not many people had known his secret but Artur wasnt just The Grimm ,one of guardians and hunters against supernatural , many grimms commited atrcocities in a name of their fell justice

but like always there were those who were mostly like him grey in charge of balance and protected both wesen and humans even against other Artur and his family were different then others, they had always been the only true heirs and succesors of first other grimms were created as a product of magical ritual made by Hexenbiests who were allied with the progenitor of their kind.

Others had their abilities in a form of an recesive autosomical gene, which activation of was random and could even be dormant even for the power and knowledge of ancestors and evolution from generation to generation wasnt happening weakining and with time dimishing their numbers more and with his family it never happened their powers and strength as well as mixing their genes with that of weses species only strenghtened them further.

Standard grimm powers included sight, the ability to see everything but for other grimms

that meant uncintrollable ability to see wesen while he and his family have always been able

to see the past,present and future with ability to even see ther dimensions and ability to see trough illusions as well as infrared or even a heart of man and if someone could be strenghth of an average grimm was at level of 2 tons ,speed 50 /km per hour and durability to survive gushot wounds up close max 7 of uptitude to fight with weapons and hand to hand as well as keen instinct to read a person and even morphalaxis and ability to heal 3 times as fast as a humans slightly enhanced senses and finally adaptability ,if grimm fought more and more

his powers were getting stronger as well good condition your body and abilities dont weaken with age only with specific diseases.

However being direct decendants of first grimm their powers were significantly stronger not mentioning even mixung blood with wesen for about ten thousand strength for them was at level of 4 tons and was on nearly on par with some of strongest wesen like Wildesheer or Siegbarst speed close matching that of king cobra like wesen around 90 kilometres per hour and durability to wistand fire and close from guns and shotguns (similiar to John Proudstar aka thunderbird from x-men and tv series gifted).Enhanced senses of par with canines and other animals

around 20 to even 40 times as keen as juman senses.

But counting several thousend years of breeding with wesen Artur abilities were even higher then natural aptitude for combat was at superhuman level possesing absolute combat proficiency and being able to master every single martial art on earth in around 15 years of training he didnt have eidetic muscle memory just sheer capability to learr combat and weapons. His origin of soul was war and element reality he could everything he could conncected to this subjects beyond extremely quickly ,he even mastered magicand chi in his body.

His gramdnother was an Evo short of evolved human people with genes

enabling them to posses extraordinary abilities from enhanced immune system to gravitational manipulation or like in his condition transcended angel physiology , as well as ability of outside manipulation in the end he was supposed to be classifiec he would be considered far beyond omega level in terms of mutants power ,perhaps even beyond the living tribunal itself, basicaly he was omnipotent.

However he didnt use his abilities against normal he trained his powers in his own personal plain of existence and dimensions he created but he is always holding back against his now after considering where he was he decided to have his life on his terms and help poeple whenever and wherever he knew that he wasnt possibly an equal in power perhaps to One Above All but with time he now he is propably as powerfull

as Creation which gave birth to Marvell Multiverse.

Slowly he closed his eyes and focused streching his senses because having trascended angel physiology Artur possed Nigh Omniscience and main apllications and sub powers of it are:

Answer Intuition

Claircognizance

Cosmic AwarenessCosmic Knowledge

Extrasensory Perception

Encyclopedic Knowledge

Instilled Knowledge

Living Database

Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence

Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia

Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Wisdom

Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Wits

Intuitive Perception

Parachronal Cognition

Xeno-Accelerated Probability

Suddenly he became aware that he was completely of every atom around hin,evey cell of his body,energy,molecules and toxins as well as chemicals in the air ,currents of cosmic power and radiation but most importantly when and where he was , utilising another ability he uses his extrasensory perception and istilled knowledge to find out every information necessesary for now.

He recognised that his whereabouts are currently year 1990 in West coast USA .

Huh ,interesting so much to do,so many possibilities and just a number of choices that i can make happen and great number of lives i can shape is staggering also so enticing – Artur said softly,then he grinned slightly and stood up.

There wasnt much light in the old abandoned warehouse and it was slowly fakking apart ,his extrasensory perception when used allowed him to see the past of this bulding and it served as a base of operation for the Hand which Artur knew was crime sindicate slash Marvels version of League Of Assasins(league of shadows name his kind of lame no offence to people who like it) but far more pathethic . Artur channeled his grace(version of angels power from supernatural) and utilised his telekinesis to bend the quantum strings around him to bend time and space continum around himself and soon entire place vibrates and the empty inside starts to morph into safe and nice looking place .

The lamps appear and are working ,the walls are colored blue and grey,the floor is now made out of beautifull cedar wood a fireplace in the right corner, 2 floor of life space .Warehouse now transforms into a new accmondable posses ultimate level of telekinesis but twisting and shaping reality is not as easy as it looks, not at it is only one of few abilities that he can acces in his human form together with nigh omnisciense ,theurgy ,teleportation ans primordial forces manipulation with outside energy reserves are also far lower then normally ,he considered himself on par with phoenix of the white crown in his current form when he channeled extraomniversal energy thanks to his outside manipulation or when he created more of he tried to always hold back with his powers so he always used telekinesis,teleportation outside manipulation and divine force manipulation as well as wasnt easy to master both of his powers and all of their sub abilities but he managed to do it. His outside manipulation allowed him to manipulate everything outside out of this particular omniverse, and others it gave hip their percetion and knowledge his greatest power was primordial froces manipulation with it he was powerfull enough to manipulate the entire omniverse he was curently in it wasnt easy and amount of subabilties with it was staggering but he had complete controll over reality ,life ,death and other elements like that.

Slowly going to his closet in the eastern wing of first floor Artur opened the wooden door and

took a blue gap hodie blouse and a par of dark denim is a tall person of height 188 cm tall and 82 kg of weight, body of an swimmer/athlete dark blond heir and hemochrmatic eyes being mix of deep cold nornthern sea blue eyes with dark vivid green with one half of gold ring in his eyes

with small ring jungle green,extremely rare eyes only being a sign of his bloodline.

After dressing in those clothes he went to other room in the 2 floor and started to press the holographic keyboard and after code was accepted the 2 m thick titanium door slowly opened.

Artur calmly crossed the treshhold and went directly to the wall on the right which was fillled comletely with firearms of different callibers.

Slowly he decided to take 2 AMT AUTOMAG IV with 6 magazines of ammo and 1 beretta 92 with 2 magazines the rest he could either warp into existance or simply he slowly walked to the other wall and decided to take his bladed weapons,he took two carambit knives , two dinahog palay swords and one one sai daggers and one kiam sword and his favoured recurved one hand medium length put them in secret spaces and pockets inside of his clothing then went outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to write a small annoucement to readers of this worry tthis story is not abandoned nor is it on hiatus , this is my first story so i dont have much experience in writing and how to develop the plot as the story goes so i ask for you to be patient and the chapters will differentiate in length as well as some content.I will try to post between ten to twenty thousand words per month in the beginning. I am also studying my way thourough 3 year of medicine at local university so once again i ask be patient for the next chapter is already being written so dont worry and is nearly half way done just 5 to 6 thaousand more words. So see you soon and wait for update.


End file.
